Pampered Pokemon
by Swapforce1
Summary: Alternate Story Arch Continues from chapter 10 of Pokemon Diaper story
1. Chapter 1

5 : 45

Pamperd Pokemon chapter 1 : Ashy's choice ( Not really )

Hello guys this is a Continueation from part 10 of " Pokemon Diaper story ". so parts 11-14 are there own " Canon "

ASH

I didn't know what to pick, on one hand I could be free but then I would also have to be a girl for the rest of his life. I was already quite popular having a top 8 in all of the pokemon leages and 1st place in the orange leage. they would all laugh at the fact that I was now a girl and boys would hit on me. On the other hand I could stay as a doll stuck with whatever devous thoughts that the girls can think of but he would also be a boy. Lucky for me I didn't have to choose. " That Mewtwo wasn't his" Sabrina said looking plain and un interested " Didn't the rules say he had to catch his Pokemon herself". " Then how did ash get it" Misty said in shock. " Serena gave it to him " Sabrina said blandly. I looked over at Sabrina and saw that she looked flabbergasted. She then tried to run for it. " Alakazam Use Hypnosis" Sabrina yelled as she threw a Pokeball. Alakazam Burst from the pokeball and waved it's spoons back and forth putting Sereana to sleep. Alakazam then created a small crib and then forced me into it. I Could only watch through the bars as they took off Serenas dress and Panties and replaced them with A much shorter red dress. Alkazm next put Serena into the same crib as me. She didnt fully fit but if i put my head on her boobs there was enough space. " Aww dont they look cute" May said. Alakazam used Hypnosis and I fell asleep

Serena

Ash won the battle. Hopefully he picked to stay as a Doll because Dawn and the others said that if he won they would let Ashy be my baby girl. I really want that to happen. But of corse things never go my way. " That Mewtwo wasn't his" Sabrina said looking plain and un interested " Didn't the rules say he had to catch his Pokemon herself". " Then how did ash get it" Misty said in shock. " Serena gave it to him " Sabrina said blandly. I instanly ran. I knew that I what was going to happen if they caught up with me. But then i fell asleep.

Okay im back from my break and im ( Probably ) Better then ever. I really hope you guys liked it. I know that Serenas part was Kinda shorter then Normal but thats because the next parts will be "good" if you know what i mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Pamperd Pokemon part 2

Serena

When I woke up the first thing i noticed is that i felt something soft on my butt and something was on my boobs. I opened my eyes to see Ashs head on my boobs and that we were in a crib. My face felt red. I couldn't really move around because i didn't want to wake Ash up. it must have been 6:00 or 7:00 am because when i chanced a look over to the left through the crib not to far was a tent. I suppose thats where Dawn , May and Misty were sleeping. about 5 mins ( Time just blends together when your just sitting there) later i really had to go pee. I didn't want to move around because I didnt want to wake Ash up. I just let it out. I was suprised that it didn't go everywhere but then i conected the dots. I had a diaper on. I was looking at ash waiting for time to pass. He looked so cute. He was wearing a short bright pink dress , you could see a bit of his pink diaper ,and it looked like he didn't have a pacifer in his mouth. I had to know. Completly forgeting that Ash was asleep i said "hi ". Thank god i didn't have a pacifier in my mouth. Ash opened his eyes. crap i thought. "Whats wrong serena" he wisperd. " Sorry i didn't mean to wake you up" I said fealing guilty. "Oh crap" he said. "Wha-" i began my sentance but i saw that just then his diaper was expanding. "oh" I said. His cheeks turned red. "Sorry about resting my head on you " he said. " I dont mind" I Said " You can do it every night if you like". He just grined at me. Misty ,May and, Dawn finaly came out of there tent. Dawn Grabbed me and May grabbed Ash. Dawn felt my diaper. " Oh it looks like somebody had an accedent last night" she said. I blushed. They then put me and Ash right next to May They put duct tape on out noses and Misty took Mays top and bra off. Just then ash yelled in pain and i gasped. In that two seconds may took our heads and shoved our mouths into her nipple. i started blushing intantly and i coulnt breath. even though i knew that if i sucked and drank i would be able to breath full panic and embarresment took controll. I instantly put my hands on her boobs and tryed to push but may was too strong " Aww does Lil dolly like my milk so much she wants more" May said. I reluctantly started to just suck in shame.

ASH

"Hi " i heard i voice say. I woke up and saw serenas face. I instantly saw serenas face and that reminded me that i had my head on her. " whats wrong serena" wanting to say smething that made sense. "Sorry for wakeing you up" she said Apolageticly". intantly felt the need to go pee. I didn't want to do it in front of her but i had little say in the matter. "Oh crap" i siad as i let it go. "Sorry for resting my head on you" i said. "I dont mind you can do it every night" she said. I started to think about it and it made me happy. Then May, misty and Dawn came out of thier tent. may picked me up out of the crib. May felt my diaper. " Oh it looks like somebody had an accedent last night" she said. I blushed. They then put me and serena right next to May They put duct tape on out noses and Misty took Mays top and bra off. Just then I yelled in pain. I had tried erect but the diaper was too small. that at least told me that i was a boy. Psyicly but that didn't matter for now was was just a dolly.

I hope you guys enjoyed. I worked for a whole hour on this one and i hope it was worth it. if you guys have any ideas i would be glad to hear them. Pm me if you like.


End file.
